Mengalah
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Sudah cukup aku mengalah... Aku lelah mengalah pada semuanya. Request Shu-chan; contains gore, gaje, oneshot dll... Mengharap review XD


Sudah cukup aku mengalah... Aku lelah mengalah pada semuanya. Mengalah menjadi orang lemah, ringkih yang hanya bisa mengeluh pada yang diatas sambil berurai air mata memohon kesabaran dibalik orang-orang yang selalu mengeksploitasiku.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima ini semua. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keinginanku terpenuhi, itu saja cukup.

Aku sudah tidak kuat.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua berhighlight pirang menghela napas seraya membiarkan sepasang mata safir tuanya menatap keindahan taburan bintang di malam hari. Sosok canggung itu menatap kaku pada seorang gadis pirang yang terlelap pulas di kasurnya sambil mendengkur halus dengan tenang.

Cliff mengubah pandangan matanya dari yang pasrah menjadi sinis pada gadis itu. "Selamat tinggal, istriku..." bisiknya pelan sambil meneguk sebotol wine dengan kadar alkohol lumayan tinggi (dia mengambil satu dari tempat kerjanya yang tidak lain di Aja's Wine). Dia mabuk berat. Depresi pada dunianya.

Claire—nama istrinya, tetap saja tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang masih saja sibuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam nikmatnya alkohol dan kenikmatan dunia yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini.

"Hik!" ceguk Cliff, sudah agak merasa enakan setelah beberapa menit mengkonsumsi wine sekitar 2-4 botol. "Claaaiiree..." lirihnya mabuk. "Beraninyaa kauuu... Bermain-main cinta didepan suamimuu...Hik!" rintihnya pelan sambil sibuk meneguk lagi wine.

Cliff mendekati istrinya, sambil perlahan merangkak mendekati Claire yang masih tertidur. Meskipun lampu ruangan tidak dinyalakan, Cliff masih bisa merasakan rambut pirang hangat dan tubuh sintal berbalut kain piyama hijau pucat Claire di sekitar kasurnya.

**BRUK**

Dengan pelan Cliff membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Claire, merasakan tiupan hangat dari napas Claire yang teratur. Dia sepertinya sangat kelelahan dengan semua pekerjaan pertaniannya hingga menyebabkannya menjadi pulas sekali sedari tadi.

_Aku sungguh tidak percaya..._

_Aku melihat kau... Ya, kau, gadis manis seindah bunga lily putih merekah..._

_Aku melihatmu... Tersenyum, tertawa, bergembira..._

_Menggandeng tangan..._

_Berciuman mesra dengan pemuda itu..._

_Pemuda penggoda semua wanita yang selalu mengirimkan "surat cinta"setiap kali mengajukan tantangan mencuri..._

_Skye..._

_Nama pemuda yang sangat kubenci..._

_Yang membuatku merasakan bara api kecemburuan yang panas dari lubuk hatiku..._

_Claire..._

_Kenapa kau lakukan itu?_

_Kenapa?_

_Mana janji-janjimu yang selalu ingin bersamaku, seiring kau mengucapkan "suka" maupun "cinta" padaku?_

_Pada makhluk manja yang selalu lemah, tidak berguna ini?_

_Makhluk tak berdaya yang hanya bisa bermanja-manja setelah menerima penderitaan dari semua orang yang hanya melecehkanku?_

_Sungguh tidak adil._

_Kau hanyalah milikku seorang, Claire._

_Kau dengar itu?_

_Karena itu... Ayo kita beristirahat dengan tenang, bersama-sama..._

**JLEB**

Cliff terkejut.

Sangat terkejut dengan segala yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Orang sering bilang wanita adalah racun dunia yang dapat membuatmu terlena dengan keindahan dunia.

Dan itu benar.

Cliff terdiam melihat punggungnya yang kini terasa sakit sekali, dengan tetesan cairan merah kehidupan jatuh deras ke perut gadis petani kita.

Yang lebih membuat pemuda itu terkejut..

Clairelah orang yang menusuk punggung Cliff hingga berdarah hebat.

"Suamiku..." bisik Claire lirih sambil tersenyum. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun... Karena itu, kau tentu saj amau menuruti semua permintaan istri tercintamu ini kan?"

Cliff masih saja terbelalak melihat istrinya semakin dalam menancapkan botol wine pecah di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin..." bisik Claire sambil mendaratkan bibirnya pada Cliff.

"...Kh..." Napas Cliff beradu dengan Claire, dengan saling bersahutan suhu badan mereka.

"Aku ingin... Kau pergi dari mataku saat ini juga dan membiarkanku menjadi kekasih Skye, selamanya..." ucap Claire pelan dengan senyum licik sambil mengambil kapak yang tersandar di samping kasur.

**JRAK**

Claire menanamkan kapak emas miliknya di atas ubun-ubun Cliff dengan cepat, tanpa membiarkan sepatah katapun terucap dari suaminya.

_Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengalah.. Ya, mengalah..._

"TIDAK!" jerit Cliff sambil menusukkan pisau cincang yang sudah lama dibawanya sedari tadi ke pinggang Claire hingga membentuk mawar merah merekah di kasur, bersama dengan embun merah yang terus menetes perlahan dari punggung Cliff.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Claire kesakitan.

"Kau, gadis licik, aku lelah menjadi bonekamu selama ini! Berusaha mengalah dengan semua permintaan manjamu, berusaha mengalah dengan ambisi anehmu, berusaha mengalah dengan semua keinginan gilamu!" jerit Cliff, tidak memperdulikan perihnya punggung, kepala, maupun tenggorokannya yang terus melolongkan tanda kebebasannya. "Aku tidak mau mengalah padamu lagi! Aku tidak mau mengalah pada siapapun lagi! Bahkan kau, Claire!" teriaknya semakin serak.

**CRATS**

"Justru kau salah, Cliff..."

Cliffmerasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menancap di jantungnya, sesuatu yang panjang dan langsung membuatnya tak berkutik dalam sekali tusukan.

**BRUK**

"Kaulah pengecut yang selama ini selalu saja berada dalam duniamu sendiri. Mengalah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melarikan diri dari perasaanmu sesungguhnya. Sungguh nasib yang ironis."

Cliff hanya dapat berbaring di atas pinggang Claire yang masih basah kuyup dengan cairan darah, bersama dengan sebilah pisau dapur yang tertancap dekat dengan botol wine pecah di punggung Cliff yang nyaris hancur.

Pemuda berambut silver yang berdiri di hadapan Claire dan Cliff mencabut pisau dapur tadi, membiarkan darah mencurat keluar dari punggungnya, menyisakan beling yang masih tertanam di tubuh Cliff, yang kini bersarang di paru-paru dan jantungnya yang sudah berhenti berdetak.

"Kau hanyalah milikku, Claire..." bisik Skye puas sambil menggendong kekasih barunya yang ditinggal mati oleh sang suami yang baru saja meninggal. "Karena itu... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Berjanjilah padaku, ya?"

"Iya..." bisik Claire pelan, sambil tersenyum licik dibalik pelukan Skye.

Skye menggendong Claire menuju Clinic dengan berdarah-darah (untung saja Claire hanya kekurangan sedikit darah saat diperiksa) dan dirawat di sana selama beberapa bulan.

-_-_- Epilogue -_-_-

Claire mencangkul ladangnya seperti biasa. Kehidupannya berjalan normal tanpa Cliff. Bagaimana dengan Skye? Dia sudah punya cincin kawin yang sangat indah, melingkar di jari manisnya yang sama dengan milik Jill.

Claire hanya bisa menghela napas dan menerima undangan lamaran mereka dengan berat hati. Mereka memang menjadi pasangan yang cocok sejak dulu.

Tapi bagi Claire tidak.

Aku sudah lama mengalah demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang tenang ini. Hanya Skyelah orang yang sebenarnya menjadi sosok yang selalu ada dalam hatiku selamanya. Aku sudah lelah mengalah dengan sikapnya yang selalu panas membara pada semua wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang giliranku yang memuaskan rasa kekalahanku padanya.

-_-_- END? -_-_-


End file.
